Das namenlose Mädchen
Das namenlose Mädchen ist die 20te Episode der achten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Für die Assistenzärzte im fünften Jahr stehen die Vorstellungsgespräche in anderen Krankenhäusern an. Derek versichert Meredith, dass er überall hin mitkommt, egal wo sie ihre Karriere forsetzen will. April hat wegen ihrer Persönlichkeit Probleme in den Gesprächen. Sie muss versuchen, weniger sie selbst zu sein. Jackson merkt, dass er nur eingeladen wurde, weil die Krankenhäuser denken, sie kommen mit ihm näher an einen Harper Avery-Award. Während Cristina mit Präsentkörben überhäuft wird, weil jedes Krankenhaus sie will, stellt Alex fest, dass fast keiner ihn eingeladen hat. Ein unbekanntes Mädchen, das scheinbar beim Wandern in eine Schlucht gestürzt ist, wird eingeliefert. Die Ärzte entdecken Fesselspuren sowie unzählige nicht behandelte Knochenbrüche. Das Mädchen muss über Jahre misshandelt worden sein. Auf die Frage nach ihrem Namen antwortet sie, dass "er" sie immer Susan nannte, aber dass sie denkt sie heiße Holly. Lexie und Bailey erinnern sich sofort an den Fall der sechsjährigen Holly Wheeler, die vor 12 Jahren spurlos verschwunden ist und seitdem nicht mehr auftauchte. Ein Muttermal beweist, dass es sich bei dem Mädchen tatsächlich um die vermisste Holly Wheeler handelt. Die Psychiaterin Dr. Fincher wird zu dem Fall hinzugezogen und erkennt sofort, dass Holly eine Verbindung zu Meredith aufgebaut hat und nur ihr vertraut, sodass Meredith nun eine entscheidende Rolle bei der Behandlung spielt. Cristina fürchtet, dass Meredith Hollys Fall als Ausrede benutzt, um nicht zu ihrem nächsten Vorstellungsgespräch nach Boston zu fliegen. Doch Meredith sagt, dass sie fliegen wird. Alex stellt derweil Arizona zur Rede, warum ihn keiner will. Sie muss gestehen, dass sie nicht will, dass er weggeht und ihm deshalb keine Gespräche besorgt hat. Arizona muss sich eingestehen, dass ihr Handeln falsch war und sie besorgt Alex daraufhin richtige Vorstellungsgespräche. Hollys Eltern treffen ein und wollen Holly sofort umarmen. Doch diese erinnert sich nicht an ihre Eltern und vertraut nur Meredith. Callie entdeckt eine alte Beckenverletzung, die ihr Sorgen bereitet. Auf die Frage, wie diese entstanden ist, entgegnet Holly, dass sie vor ein paar Jahren ein Kind geboren hat. Ihre Mutter ist so schockiert, dass sie in Tränen ausbricht und aus dem Raum flüchtet. Als Webber seine Frau im Pflegeheim besucht, erkennt sie ihn nicht und erzählt ihm, dass sie sich verliebt hat, in einen Patienten namens Allan. Webber ist schockiert. Bei seinem nächsten Besuch, findet er Adele mit Allan im Bett vor. Schweren Herzens akzeptiert Webber, dass Adele glücklich mit Allan ist und dass für ihn selbst im Leben seiner Frau kein Platz mehr ist. Er verabschiedet sich von ihr. Meredith kümmert sich weiter um Holly, die gute Fortschritte macht. Bald kann sie entlassen werden und wird von ihren Eltern abgeholt. Meredith rät ihr, mit ihren Eltern so offen zu reden, wie sie mit ihr geredet hat. Holly nimmt sich das zu Herzen. Teddy beginnt ähnlich wie Arizona zu empfinden. Auch sie will ihre beste Schülerin Cristina nicht verlieren und bittet Owen, dafür zu sorgen, dass Cristina bleibt. Doch Owen weist sie ab und erinnert sie daran, dass sie keine Freunde mehr sind. Für die Assistenzärzte gehen derweil ihre Reisen durchs Land weiter. Während Cristina einen Flug nach New York antritt, fliegt Meredith nach Boston und äußert im Gespräch, dass dieses Krankenhaus ihre erste Wahl ist. Musik *'Old Mythologies '''von ''The Barr Brothers *'Repatriated '''von ''Handsome Furs *'My Funny Valentine '''von ''James Pickens, Jr. (Original von Chet Baker) *'Shame On You' von'' Mariah McManus'' *'Sorrow '''von ''The National Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel The Girl With No Name bezieht sich auf einen Song von'' the Byrds.'' Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Nebencharaktere *Loretta Devine als Adele Webber Trivia *Cristina bekommt in der Episode viele Präsentkörbe von verschiedenen Krankenhäusern. Zufälligerweise ist aber keiner von dem Krankenhaus dabei, an das sie schließlich geht, die Mayo Clinic. Intro Kinder wollen immer, dass alles so bleibt, wie es war. Dieselben Lehrer, dasselbe Haus, dieselben Freunde. Einem Chirugren geht es da nicht anders. Man gewöhnt sich an dieselben Assistenten, dieselben OP-Schwestern, dasselbe Krankenhaus. Das ändert sich in dem Moment, in dem das fünfte Jahr anbricht. Man muss sich eine neue Stelle suchen. Outro Wie sagt man doch so schön: "Man kommt nicht vorwärts, wenn man die Vergangenheit nicht hinter sich lässt". Loslassen ist einfach, vorwärts gehen ist schmerzhaft. Deshalb kämpfen wir manchmal auch dagegen an und versuchen, alles beim Alten zu lassen. Doch manchmal muss sich was verändern. Irgendwann muss man einfach loslassen und vorwärts gehen. Ganz egal, wie schmerzhaft es ist, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit sich weiterzuentwickeln. Zitate *Alex (zu Jackson): Ist doch egal, warum sie dich wollen. *Cristina: Tief im Innern weiß er eben, dass er nur 'ne billige Absteige ist! *April: Oh, oh, ohh! Sie will sich 'ne Suppe holen! *Cristina: Sehr tapfer! Dann muss sie mit dem Suppentypen reden! *Jackson: Sieht gut aus! Sehr selbstbewusst! *Alex: Und sie kneift! Keine Suppe für Holly! *Lexie: Sie hat totale Panik in den Augen! Wieso seid ihr so gemein?? Würdest du ihr bitte die Suppe holen? *Meredith: Das ist nicht gemein! Sie wird bald entlassen. Dr. Fincher sagt, sie muss selbstständig werden. *Cristina: Oh, heißt das du fliegst nach Boston zu deinem Vorstellungsgespräch? *Meredith: Hör auf, mir zu unterstellen, dass ich da nicht hinmöchte! *Cristina: Ich hab doch Recht! *April: Egal wo du hinfährst, mach dich darauf gefasst, dass sie deine Persönlichkeit wichtiger finden, als das worauf es ankommt: Nämlich deinen Lebenslauf! *Alex: Meredith ist anders. Die nervt nicht die ganze Zeit! *Jackson: Sie will sich 'ne Pizza holen! *Pizzatyp: Hallo!! Lust auf 'ne Pizza?? Käse? Peperoni? (Holly geht wieder weg) *April: Ach was soll's! Vorstellungsgespräche sind einfach kacke! Ich hasse es, wenn ich nicht ich selber sein darf, denn ich hab mich gern! *Alex: Da bist du einzige! Das war echt 'ne gute Vorlage! *Jackson: April, du musst ja nicht aufhören du selbst zu sein. Sei einfach weniger du. *Alex: Wissen Sie, wer 'n super Mentor ist?? *Arizona: Ohh, das bin sicher ich! Ich bin großartig! *Alex: Sloan! Er vermittelt Vorstellungsgespräche in vernünftigen Krankenhäusern, die mehr als so 'n blöden Eisbecher zu bieten haben! *Arizona: Ganz ruhig. Ein Kollege aus Florida rief grad zurück. Er freut sich schon auf Sie. *Alex: Miami? *Arizona: Tampa! Ein wenig außerhalb. *Alex: Wieso tun Sie mir das an?? Ich dachte, Sie mögen mich! *Arizona: Ich mag Sie auch! Deshalb hab ich auch so wahnsinnig viel Zeit in Ihre Aubildung investiert und jetzt soll Ihr Können einem anderen Krankenhaus zugute kommen? *Alex: Sie wollen also nicht, dass ich weggehe? Sie bemühen sich gar nicht um Vorstellungsgespräche! *Arizona: Erwischt! Ich hab auch 'n schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. Sie wissen, wie wenig gute Ärzte es in der Pädiatrie gibt. Da geb ich doch nicht meinen besten Kandidaten her! *Alex: Ich bin der beste? *Arizona: Gehen Sie schon! *Alex: Los, hängen Sie sich ans Telefon und sagen Sie denen, dass Sie finden, dass ich der beste bin! Yale, Baylor, Brown! Aber auf keinen Fall fahr ich wieder in irgend so 'n Kaff! *Arizona: Haben Sie mich nicht verstanden? Ich helf Ihnen nicht, von hier wegzugehen! *Alex: Schön, aber ich muss doch wenigstens wissen, ob ich 'ne Chance gekriegt hätte! Rufen Sie an! *Cristina: Weißt du, wir wären in dieser Bar ganz gut aufgehoben, falls wir unsere Flüge verpassen sollten. Jede Menge spendable Geschäftsleute hängen hier rum. *Meredith: Und unsere Ehemänner würden nichts erfahren! *Cristina: Cheers! *Meredith: Cheers! *Durchsage: Flug 1243 nach New York steht für Sie am Gate 19 zum Boarding bereit. *Cristina: Scheiße, 'n freier Flug nach New York! Ich würd ja sagen "Wünsch mir Glück", aber ich hab keins nötig. *Meredith: Cristina! Willst du's wirklich durchziehen, hier weggehen? *Cristina: Wir bereiten uns seit fünf Jahren auf diesen Moment vor. Natürlich will ich hier weg! Dir tät's auch gut! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 8 Episode